1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to children's shoes and more particularly the matching of pairs of children's shoes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Reference is had to shoes for children from the time they can put them on until they can tell the right shoe from the left shoe which may range up in the ages of 2-7 years.
The general experience of mothers having children in this indicated range of age is that the children, not being able to distinguish the difference between the shoes of a pair of shoes, generally put the right shoe on the left foot and the left shoe on the right foot.
The applicant's method herein is directed toward providing an identification on the toe portions of a pair of shoes to clearly indicate to a child which is the right and which is the left shoe.